


lacrymaria angels

by jeyne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: Donghyuck dies and becomes an angel.





	lacrymaria angels

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/ramenjae/status/1117410990428020737) [tweets](https://twitter.com/bohemiands/status/1116881142785945600)
> 
> thanks to haech's silver hair and nohyuck matching moons 🌔🌘 + some virginia woolf references and lyrics from nicole dollanganger's angels only have wings
> 
> omg this is rly short and so self indulged i hope u guys like it!!

Donghyuck meets Jeno when he’s nine years old, rose colored cheeks and refined lips holding a white bible with a golden cross on the cover. Donghyuck cries, like in every universe, _again._ If Jeno were to taste his tears, they wouldn't be salty but sweet like some poisonous river. When Donghyuck leaves for summer holidays he plants a watery kiss on Jeno’s cheek and says, “I will pray for you,” like a silent _I will miss you._

Jeno has soft eyes, soft hands and soft voice, Donghyuck thinks he could speak the language of angels with a voice so tender like his. Donghyuck talks to God about him at nights, how his eyes turn to smiley little moons and how he lets him play with his cats all the time.

―

At ten years old and Donghyuck goes to Jeno’s same school, he eyes him with his now too long bangs and Donghyuck blows them away, “You need a haircut.”

They walk with their hands brushing softly against each other and sometimes Donghyuck is brave enough to interlace their pinkies together and swing it back and forth, back and forth. With the unspoken beat, _I like you a lot._

Bongsik, Jeno’s gray-stripes cat, jumps to Donghyuck’s lap and licks his face with her little tongue, Jeno chuckles under his breath, “She likes you a lot.”

“I mean, who wouldn’t?” Donghyuck says and makes kissing faces. Jeno places two fingers against Donghyuck’s lips but Donghyuck has always been too ahead of Jeno and kisses the tip of his fingers. Jeno’s face turns into an autumn red.

―

When Donghyuck is eleven, he sleeps under Jeno’s blankets in a winter night, Bongsik lays by their tangled feet. He makes a wish, for snow tomorrow so they can stay in bed all day. Jeno laughs, but Donghyuck holds his hand, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. It’s meant to be, like moons completing each other in the sky.

They fall asleep like this.

―

His first kiss tastes of the sugar and strawberries Jeno was eating, he grabs Jeno’s dummy head and kisses his red flavored lips. The kiss is sweet, like first kisses are supposed to be. It’s sad how that’s the last time he could taste his lips.

―

It’s lilies season and Donghyuck lays on his mother’s garden, Jeno is holding his bible with him, and he’s reading about the First Epistle to the Corinthians.

“If I was an angel,” Donghyuck says like a sad melody, singing the song of a lonely mermaid, “I’d be begging them to cut the wings off me just so I could be here with you.”

―

Donghyuck dies when he’s fifteen, like an accident, as water fills his lungs without mercy. The women say _he was too young, oh! such a tragedy._ But Jeno doesn’t say anything, in fact, he doesn't speak for three days. And as Jeno tastes his own tears, they’re salty like the cruel sea that took Donghyuck’s life away.

But Donghyuck can’t remember much about how he died, but how came back to life because he suddenly has wings and his hair is silver-coin. And he’s choking on water, swan-tears blurring his vision.

―

He wanders alone at first, lost. God said to be kind, to be calm, but there’s nothing calm about how he feels, it hurts watching his mother cry, his sister hurting and his father's empty eyes. It’s lonely, it’s sad. _How would have thought being an angel is so painful?_

The other angels say to him, “Sweet brother, God loved you so much, he brought you back to life. Love, love!”

―

If there's a constant in his life right now is Jeno. Donghyuck thinks of it as a mere coincidence, but as time passs and Donghyuck still meets Jeno on the streets, or the park, or the night. Always there, alive and perpetual. At first it made him sorrowful, but now everytime Donghyuck sees his soft smile from afar, his insides grow and it gives him a strange feel on his stomach. _Hope._

―

Donghyuck’s been admiring Jeno for years, in long distances and faint words. Jeno sits in a café on ungodly hours of the night. The angels told him, “Take care of him, you’re his soulmate.” And he’s been doing that for so long now, so long now that Jeno is eighteen and a total different person but still the same in a way. His face has turned fair and mysterious, strongly sharpened by his blood, and his limbs were perfectly formed, but his flesh remained pale.

His voice is still soft, but he doesn’t speak the language of angels. Donghyuck listens to him when he prays to God though, like a obedient guardian angel. And time destroys him, it punches him in his guts and leaves him puking blood.

―

The first girl Jeno loves is named Yeeun. The leaves fell off the branches to their lovely heads and they were sitting on a fallen trunk.

“Through the bushes and undergrowth, with my knees buried in the mud and brown and green trees around me,” Donghyuck says to another angel at the table, “I saw him kiss her. I saw them. Yeeun and Jeno, kissing. I have decided I will move to life in the beech wood, with squirrels and foxes. I will adandon angel life and join the creatures of the woods. I will no longer cry and suffer for love. My hair will be matted, I will become savage, and I shall sleep on the grass with wolves and drink water from lakes and die there.”

“Don't be silly, brother. No need to be sad, you know you and Jeno are meant to be.”

“But when? How? I’m not the same, I will never be. I have wings and a halo. I’m an angel, Doyoung. I will never have to see Jeno kiss Yeeun again. I shall rather eat grass and die in a ditch and perish like a rotted dead leaf.”

“The Lord’s time is perfect.” Doyoung simply says. 

―

Jeno doesn’t sleep, it’s not because he doesn't want to, it’s because he can’t. Donghyuck whispers sweet lullabies on his ear for him to sleep. It’s what he’s supposed to do. It’s his _duty._

―

When Jeno gets almost crashed by a car, Donghyuck steps by. He grabs him in his sun-kissed arms and it’s not like they’re flying but Jeno’s feet rise from the ground and his body misses the car for a second.

Jeno’s eyes open wide as he stares at him, “Donghyuck?”

“It’s been awhile, Jeno.” Donghyuck’s smiles sadly, breaking contact.

“ _How?_ ” His voice breaks with a tumorous pain. “I saw you dead, I went to your funeral.”

Donghyuck thinks; _I died, but I came back, what does that make me?_

―

“And when I came back to life my hair turned gray!” Donghyuck flops in Jeno’s bed. Bongsik jumps in his lap, somehow she recognizes him, it’s like they are rewinded in time. Just him and Jeno again, against all odds.

“Your hair looks like starlight, Hyuck.” Jeno says with tenderness, “It’s beautiful.”

“I was alone for so long, but everywhere I went, you were there.” Donghyuck grabs Bongsik and hugs her, brushing his lips against her soft fur. “I was so scared to talk to you.”

“It’s okay now,” Jeno squeezes Donghyuck’s hand. His halo around his wrist looking like a glow stick bracelet. “I missed you so much.”

―

Donghyuck wants to drown again, but this time in Jeno’s body and lips. He touches him with his hands that are mortally warm and Donghyuck melts like heavenly gold. And then Jeno lets him play him like a lyre, with the sweetest sounds.

“My moon and your moon,” Donghyuck plays with his fingers over Jeno’s t-shirt, “And together they’re one.”

“What does that mean?” Jeno asks, demanding of an answer.

“You will know soon.”

―

“In the name of God, I love you.”

Donghyuck’s tears are no longer human and he has a halo over his head, and maybe he could have everything in his hands but he only wants to _love._


End file.
